La visita inesperada
by AmanthaB
Summary: [Hao/Lyserg, Yoh/Anna] Los Asakura celebran la navidad invitando a todos sus amigos. Pero llega una visita inesperada.


**La visita inesperada**  
 _A Shaman King fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : Fandom Insano.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Hao Asakura/Lyserg Diethel, Yoh Asakura/Anna Kyouyama.  
 **Advertencias** : Shonen Ai (a medias). Basado en el manga de Shaman King y Shaman King Flowers. Semi AU.

* * *

Anna continuamente se preguntaba, ¿por qué existía la navidad? Si al fin y al cabo ella estaba con su familia siempre, y no necesitaban una fecha especial para colmarse de amores y cariños. Sí, Anna siempre fue una persona… particular, por decir algo, pero eso no significaba que no amaba a la que era ahora su familia. A su esposo y a su hijo, los adoraba porque eran su familia. La única que había conocido realmente, al fin y al cabo la habían abandonado antes… Le hubiese gustado decir que comprendía la necesidad de todos por tener un día como la navidad. Pero hubiese sido mentir.  
Y le había agarrado cierto odio a hacerlo.

Aquellos días, ya a dos días de la navidad, estaban comenzando a llegar las visitas que había recibido más de una vez en su pensión. Ren y su esposa, Jeanne, habían sido los primeros en llegar junto con su hijo Men. Luego llegó Horo-Horo, quien arrastró a su hermana con él. Ryou siempre había estado ahí, con ellos, por lo que no tuvo que llegar. Lyserg llegó también, con Morphin y su ángel Zelel. Chocolove llegó luego, y al parecer no había sido encarcelado (algo raro). Pero, la visita que definitivamente nadie se esperaba todavía estaba por llegar.

 _24 de Diciembre._  
Hana se encontraba bastante aburrido, mientras hablaba de cosas triviales con el hijo de Ren Tao, Men. En realidad, no es que estuviese aburrido por la conversación en sí sino que se había aburrido de esperar la comida. Ya eran cerca de las 10 pm, ¡y aún no habían comido! No conseguía entenderlo, no del todo, sin embargo según entendía sus padres esperaban a alguien más. O, mejor dicho, Yoh esperaba a alguien más. Hana suspiró aburrido, preferiría comer…

La puerta sonó.  
Hana se levantó rápidamente, para ir a abrirla y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a esa persona parada ahí, frente a la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que diría que era hasta una buena persona (para quien no le conociera). Hana frunció el ceño, y oyó a su padre preguntar por quién era. Hana no pudo contestar, porque antes de que lo hiciera su padre había aparecido detrás de él, esbozando esa estúpida sonrisa que Hana tanto… ¿detestaba? Sí, algo parecido.  
— ¡Hao, que bueno que viniste!— gritó Yoh, apartando a Hana y dejándole la entrada a su hermano.  
— Sí… no pude resistirme. Es navidad, debo pensar en alguien más que en mí mismo— sonrió irónico el mencionado.  
En el comedor, todos habían escuchado el grito, y todos intentaron no tensarse ante la mera idea de que el "Shaman King" estuviese con ellos. ¿Por qué estaba con ellos, en todo caso? Si era el "puto rey del mundo" prácticamente y no necesitaba pasar tiempo con la familia. Sin embargo, uno se encontraba más nervioso que todos juntos. No quería verlo, claro que no. Maldita sea, preferiría… no lo sé, haberlo pasado en Inglaterra solo, como todos los años anteriores… ¿Por qué fue? Maldita la hora en la que Yoh le convenció.

Hao entró al comedor, en donde todos se encontraban, y sonrió malicioso al ver que uno de los presentes le evitaba totalmente. Desde miradas hasta pensamientos, por dios, nunca se esperó volverlo a ver… ahí. Es decir, siempre le veía, siempre estaba pendiente de él. Pero, eso no tenía por qué saberlo. Luego quizás se haría ideas erradas, y no era el plan… de momento, ya luego le daría todas las razones posibles para hacerse ideas erradas.  
— Vaya… todos los espíritus elementales reunidos— siseó Hao, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Recibió una que otra mirada asesina (no le sorprendía) pero él seguía sin alzar la mirada.

Yoh comenzó a hablar, pero Hao no prestó demasiada atención, estaba más preocupado por cruzarse con la mirada de quien le evitaba con tanto afán. Sin embargo y para su total y completa furia… no consiguió lograr que le mirase, ni siquiera intentándolo muchas veces. Toda la comida se la pasó evitando mirando. Una vez acabó la comida, Anna dirigió a todos a sus habitaciones y (por primera vez) agradeció internamente a su cuñada.  
Le había tocado con él.

En la habitación de Anna e Yoh, cierta conversación se llevaba a cabo mientras se cambiaban para dormir.  
— ¿Estás seguro de que es lo correcto?— preguntó Anna, mirando a su marido. Quien asintió sonriente— Bien, pero si se matan, tu limpiarás— sentenció, Yoh sonrió más ampliamente.  
Se acostó a un lado de su mujer, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Le encantaban todos los días que podía compartir con ella. Eran simplemente perfectos para él. Y por eso, todos los días los aprovechaba al máximo. La había amado tanto tiempo, y ahora que por fin la tenía. No la iba a dejar ir.

Volviendo con Hao, este se encontraba sonriente mientras miraba a la persona con la que le había tocado compartir habitación. Éste se movía rápidamente, tratando de adelantar todo mientras su espíritu revoloteaba. Lyserg se notaba mucho más nervioso que nunca, y eso a Hao le hacía muy feliz.  
— ¿Sabes por qué vine hoy?— preguntó Hao al peliverde, quien negó sin mirarle— Pensé, que al menos un día debía dejar de pensar en mí mismo y comenzar a pensar en los demás— susurró, con voz aterciopelada— En realidad, no en los demás… En ti— sonrió al ver a Lyserg tensarse, y se acercó a él.  
Los labios de Lyserg nunca le habían sabido más dulces que en ese instante.

Al día siguiente, nadie osaba preguntar por qué Lyserg se hallaba todo sonrojado, vestido y tapado hasta el cuello. O por qué estaba siempre evitando a Hao. Sin embargo, había quien ya se lo imaginaba. Ese día, la sonrisa de Yoh fue más amplia que nunca.

* * *

¡Espero que disfrutasen la lectura!


End file.
